


Taking My Time On My Ride

by violetchachkii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have some fun at their favorite spot in Almaty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Otayuri smut fic for all of you. I hope everyone enjoys and practice safe sex kids! 
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.

The mountains that speckled the Almaty skyline never ceased to grab Yuri’s attention. Peaks that cascaded into the clouds, disappearing and creating a beautiful backdrop of the city. The young blond enjoyed just staring at them whenever he was visiting Otabek. His boyfriend knew how much Yuri loved them so every time he’d come to the city, they’d go for a ride to the places where you could see them the best. 

Yuri unwrapped his arms from where they were firmly secured around Otabek’s waist as the older boy parked his bike. It was one of the few locations in the large city that was fairly remote. It was just outside the city, at the valley of a large hill. Despite not being up high, it gave Yuri a perfect view of the mountains he adored so much. It was private and perfect. It was their place now. Yuri could admire the mountains with no one distracting them. 

The younger skater removed his helmet, cheetah-printed with cat ears on the top. It was a present from Otabek for their second anniversary. It was one of his most prized possessions. It wasn’t just a helmet to him. It was a sign that Otabek wanted him around for a while. His helmet. A physical manifestation of Otabek welcoming him into his life. 

He hung the helmet on the handlebar while Otabek hung his on the opposite one. He removed his sunglasses, tucking them into the front of his shirt. He looked at Yuri with that familiar twinkle in his eye. The way he looked at him always made Yuri blush like crazy. He looked at Yuri like he was his entire life. The greatest thing to come into it. Having someone so loving and adoring was still hard for Yuri to adjust to. They had been together for three years now and he still felt like it was their first date every time Otabek looked at him. 

Yuri hopped up on the seat of the bike, his legs dangling off the side. Otabek joined him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Yuri cuddled in, burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest. These moments were some of his favorites. They didn’t need to talk for them to be intimate like this. They could sit in silence, just admiring the beauty of Otabek’s home country. 

The blond was too focused on the sky that he didn’t look up until he felt Otabek’s fingers pushing a strand of hair out of his face. He had grown it out considerably and it had gotten to the point where it was hard for him to control. It was falling into his face more than it did when it was shorter. The Kazakh man tucked the long piece of hair behind Yuri’s ear, showing off his sparkling green eyes, lightened by the sunlight beaming into them. 

“You’re so beautiful, my love,” Otabek whispered. Yuri’s heart skipped a beat and he blushed dark red. 

“Shut up,” he murmured, shoving him lightly with his shoulder. Otabek laughed and gave him a small shove back. 

Otabek leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Yuri’s cheek. There was another beat of silence between them and Yuri snuggled into him closer. He reached for his boyfriend’s arm and wrapped it tighter around him. His muscular arm encircled his waist. The warmth and safety of being tangled up in his arms relaxed the Russian skater like nothing ever did. 

As Yuri took in the feeling of having his boyfriend wrapped up in him, an idea came into his head. A devilish idea that he was almost sure that Otabek would say no to. But he had to try it just to see what would happen. 

Yuri suppressed a giggle and moved so he was straddling Otabek’s waist. His weight made the bike shift slightly, but not enough to knock it over. Otabek stiffened but quickly softened when he realized what Yuri was doing. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and leaned in to kiss him. 

They kissed softly, the ease of their kisses both smooth and deliberate. They had done this so many times that there was nothing uncomfortable or unskilled about it. Their lips fit together like a worn glove. Even with their familiarity, they weren’t stagnant. Yuri didn’t know how they managed that. With anyone else, he felt like it might become boring. 

Yuri ground his hips down against Otabek’s. He knew how much of an effect that had on the older skater. Being on his bike made balance a little harder than if they were in bed or on the couch. Thankfully, years of skating had taught both of them how to keep their balance well. 

“What are you doing?” Otabek asked. His hands ran down Yuri’s sides. He pushed his shirt up slightly, but then smoothed it back down to recover his midriff. 

“I want you to fuck me on your bike,” Yuri whispered against his ear. Otabek’s hands tightened around Yuri’s waist. 

“You…you want me to do that?” he asked, his voice lower than normal. His eyes flitted around to see if there was anyone around them. Thankfully, their location was so remote that there was no one around them. 

Yuri nodded and kissed him once again. He tightened his arms around his neck. He rocked his body against his, pushing their chests together and their hips meeting in a strong thrust. He didn’t miss the way Otabek let out a breathy groan. Even if he looked like he was tense about all of this, he was still getting turned on by it. That was just the effect Yuri had on him. 

It wasn't long before Otabek was pulling away again. "Someone could see us you know," he pointed out. Yuri just laughed. 

"I don't care. I want you right now," Yuri mumbled against his lips, trying to get him to kiss him again. It didn't take much encouraging and almost instantly they were locked together in another embrace of wet lips and hot breaths. He was an expert at distracting Otabek at this point. 

There was a slight hesitance about the older male's movements that showed how he was still deciding. Yuri tried his best to spur him on, kissing messier and rolling his hips more. He had to admit that being like this on the motorcycle was a challenge. He had to control his wild hips more than he ever had before. When it came to this type of thing, Yuri was sometimes a little too enthusiastic. 

Otabek's body betrayed him and as they kissed, Yuri felt his growing erection straining against his jeans. It was pushing into his own groin and he knew that he had him in a checkmate. It would be too uncomfortable to ride somewhere else when he was turned on. Yuri was getting exactly what he wanted. 

Yuri's thin hands ventured underneath his boyfriend's shirt, caressing the firm muscles that lined his abs and pectorals. He was so strong that if he really wanted to, he could throw Yuri off of him. But he didn't. Instead, he cradled Yuri's back in his large palms, pushing his shirt up as well. 

"Fine," Otabek mumbled back as if Yuri didn't already know this was happening. 

Yuri quickly removed his own shirt and then yanked Otabek's off. He pressed them back together flush so their bodies were skin to skin. The blond moaned at the contact. The heat of his lover's body overwhelmed him. 

They moved together on the bike, hips meeting hips. Their zippers pushed together, both of their cocks straining hard against them, begging to be released. Otabek was the one to make the first move on that front. He reached down and slowly undid Yuri's pants. It took a few moments of awkward shifting and rocking back and forth for Yuri to get his pants completely off. He tossed them on the ground with their shirts, completely naked. 

There was an undeniable chill about being entirely naked in the middle of the day outside. He knew he should feel some sort of shame about it. Yuri was waiting for it to kick in but it never did. Especially not when Otabek was looking at him the way he was. His dark, almond shaped eyes were staring at him like he was the most precious gem on Earth. A Faberge egg that was priceless and needed protecting. When he looked at him like that, Yuri felt like maybe that was true. 

He was desperate to get Otabek's clothes off. After all, there was no way he was going to be the only naked one for that long. It was entirely unfair. He undid his pants in the similar fashion and it was almost easier to get his off. They joined the pile of clothes 

"I don't have a condom," Otabek pointed out. 

"You don't need one," Yuri said daringly. "We only sleep with each other. You're clean. I'm clean. Let's fuck." 

There was some hesitation, Otabek's mind obviously going through the mental gymnastics to rationalize it for himself. He nodded his head in agreement. Yuri shifted on the bike so he chest was closer and his hips were raised. Otabek quickly raised two fingers to Yuri's mouth. The younger of the two welcomed them in happily, coating the digits with his saliva. 

A rumble of a moan came from deep in Otabek's throat while Yuri sucked on his fingers like the sweetest lollipop. He obviously couldn't take it any longer and pulled them out quickly. He immediately brought them down to Yuri's ass. Yuri gasped as a wet finger pressed against his entrance. Tight as a vice, he hissed out lightly as the finger entered him, pushing passed his sensitive ring of muscles. Otabek was careful to go slow and kissed his shoulder while he did so. They rarely ever did this with anything but lube. It would be a tight fit but Yuri wanted it. 

Otabek was incredibly careful with his fingers. He wanted to open him up, but not hurt him at the same time. It took a longer time than usual for him to completely prepare Yuri. While Yuri knew he needed to be patient so he didn't get hurt, he was a squirming and writhing mess by the time Otabek finished. His prostate had been teased all to hell, precum leaking like a faucet out of the tip of his member. 

"Please, Beka. I need you. Please please please," Yuri babbled, saying please more than he thought he ever had in his whole life. He was so ready, willing and open for his boyfriend. If he didn't get inside of him immediately, Yuri thought he might not make it. 

Otabek got the hint and took his fingers out of him. The loss of friction made Yuri whimper loudly, wanting something back inside him. He needed an itch scratched and he wouldn't be satisfied empty until relief took him. Otabek knew it was what Yuri really wanted and wasted no time lining himself up and sliding in. Their position caused Yuri to have to move down as well, their hips meeting again once Otabek was all the way inside. 

It burned more than it did when they were in one of their rooms with their usual prep time. Yuri was reminded of their first time together and how even after Otabek had worked him open for almost 30 minutes, it still felt like he was being burned on the inside. He didn't blame Otabek for it. His body was never the most accommodating. 

Otabek shifted, but didn't withdraw his cock. He learned quickly that Yuri was one to get upset if he did that. He was still as stubborn as ever even as he got older. He was adamant that he could take him and didn't need a break. Otabek never agreed with that and always stopped to give him time to adjust. He never wanted to hurt him. 

This time, Yuri was the one to set the pace. He was on top after all. He raised his hips and then pushed himself back down. There was still that familiar burn, but he knew all he had to do was angle himself the right way and all that would go away. He'd be taken over by pure, raw pleasure. He finally got himself shifted in the way that Otabek's length tapped against his prostate. A feral growl left his lips at the sensation and he dug his nails into the other man's shoulders. 

As Yuri ground himself down, torturing his own prostate with his lover's dick, the bike continued to shake back and forth. There was the fear of it falling or someone finding them like this. He'd be lying if he didn't spur him on more. The dirtiness of it all was finally settling in. 

"Fuck me, Beka," he demanded. Otabek didn't disappoint and thrust his hips up as much as he could to meet Yuri's downward motions. 

Yuri's moans fell from his lips like a symphony of strangled sounds. They became ever louder as Otabek reached between their bodies and grabbed Yuri's neglected, leaking cock. He threw his head back at the double stimulation. With Otabek's wrist flicking up in expert, practiced motions, he wouldn't last much longer. 

The blond bounced harder, slamming himself against Otabek's upward movements. There was an ache settling in at the base of his spine, demanding him to let go. He wished he could last longer with his boyfriend. Otabek was simply too good inside him for him to go for very long. 

"Oh God. I'm close. I'm so fucking close, baby," he whimpered, pressing their foreheads together. Otabek's free hand ran up Yuri's body, holding his ribcage and then going back down to the slight cushion of his side. The touch anchored him, flinging the young man back into reality. 

His words were correct and he came with a loud shout, pressing his chest back against Otabek's. His released coated both their stomachs due to the position they were in. He grasped onto his lover like he was his last lifeline. He was the only one who could ever make him feel this damn good. 

Otabek was not far behind him, pulling himself out of Yuri and shooting onto his hole. Yuri sighed at the warm sensation of his boyfriend’s cum on his entrance. He keen and whined, holding onto him tight. When Otabek was finished, Yuri settled back down onto his lap. He kissed him softly on the lips, still tingling from the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“So good, baby,” Yuri whispered against his lips and Otabek nodded. 

“I can’t believe you talked me into that,” Otabek said back, rubbing his hands over Yuri’s back, holding him close to him. His arms warmed up Yuri’s back where the outside air was whipping against it. 

Yuri laughed and cupped his cheeks in his hands. He rubbed their noses together. “You had fun, didn’t you?” 

Otabek lifted his lips and kissed Yuri’s nose. “I did. But you’re still the worst.” 

Yuri laughed again and brought their lips together in another soft kiss. 


End file.
